transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ironhide (TF2017)
Ironhide from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Ironhide is one of the oldest and toughest Autobots, and has been on Optimus Prime's team for a long time. "They don't make them like they used to" is an apt description of Ironhide—he's yesterday's model, but he's built to last. Gruff and ornery, he prefers actions to words, and dislikes talk for talk's sake (He wouldn't enjoy being paired up with Bluestreak). But though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic and upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Ironhide's most distinctive ability is the water gun, a weapon which can generate and shoot a liquid of virtually any type. Liquid nitrogen is historically a favorite, but there have been acids, mortar, and more. His vehicle mode sometimes splits into his robot and a separate component. History Arc 1 Ironhide was chosen to join the Ark mission to save Cybertron from an asteroid belt — a mission that saw him stranded on Earth for four million years. Upon reactivation in 1984, Ironhide immediately began bickering with Huffer. |The Beginning| The Autobots were soon to learn that their fuel reserves were dangerously low, and began debating how best to replenish them. Ironhide had little time for their talk, and demanded they take action. Receiving word from Bumblebee that human mechanic Sparkplug Witwicky was willing to help them with their fuel concerns, the Autobots rolled out for his garage, only to wind up battling the Decepticons there. |Power Play| The Decepticons abducted Sparkplug, but Ironhide and the Autobots were too low on fuel to do pursue his abductors. |Prisoner of War| Soon after, when it was discovered that Sparkplug had created usable fuel for the Decepticons during his captivity, Ironhide and Huffer found themselves aruging once more, with Huffer demanding Sparkplug pay for his treason while Ironhide suggested sympathy. However, this argument only provided a distraction for Sparkplug and his son, Buster Witwicky to escape; this attempt was aborted when Sparkplug suffered a heart attack. |The Last Stand| During a clash between the Autobots and Decepticons at Boulder Dam, Megatron shattered the dam and send a torrent of water heading for a nearby human town. Ironhide transformed and had Bumblebee hop in to man his laser cannon, racing ahead of the water and cutting channels into the ground that successfully drained the flood away before it endangered the humans. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Soon, the Decepticons, fully refueled, came for the Ark, and Ironhide was one of just five Autobots selected to fight the invasion, using pooled fuel from his comrades. During the battle, Ironhide was pinned by twin fire from Ravage and Skywarp, but the Decepticons soon collapsed—their fuel, it turned out, had been poisoned by Sparkplug. The Autobots victory was suddenly robbed from them, however, when Shockwave arrived, surprising everyone, and blasted the surviving Autobots offline. |The Last Stand| Ironhide and the other deactivated Autobots were strung from the ceiling of the Ark, intended by Shockwave to be used as spare parts for the next generation of Decepticons. |The New Order| When Ratchet, the only surviving Autobot, discovered what had become of Ironhide and his other comrades, he managed to re-take the Ark with the aid of the Dinobots, |Warrior School| |Repeat Performance| and Ironhide and most of the other Autobots were subsequently repaired and reactivated. To make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Ironhide and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Back in fighting trim, Ironhide was part of the Autobot unit who went into action to destroy a transmission array in order to prevent Soundwave from contacting his Decepticon comrades back on Cybertron. Confronted by the new Decepticon team the Constructicons and their combined form of Devastator, Ironhide suffered a pounding at the hands of the Decepticon giant, against whom even his liquid nitrogen blasts had no effect. While he and the other Autobots kept up the fight, Ironhide ordered the reluctant Huffer to destroy the array. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Soon after, Ironhide and the Autobots mobilized to rescue the captive Optimus Prime from the Decepticons' new headquarters in Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One |Brainstorm| En-route, they learned that the head was to be dumped in a nearby swamp. Upon arriving to the swamp and reuniting the head to its body, the Autobots discovered that it was a decoy, planted by the Decepticons to remote-control their leader's frame! Ironhide was one of the 'bots who suffered damage at the hands of the imposter, but not so severely that he couldn't urge his leader to finish off Shockwave when Prime regained control of himself. Optimus didn't follow through on Ironhide's suggestion, instead rescuing Buster from the aerospace plant and reclaiming the Creation Matrix he had hidden within the boy's mind. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 With the Creation Matrix now back in Autobot control, an argument immediately erupted amongst the Autobots over whether or not it should be used to bolster their ranks with powerful new warriors. Ironhide sided with Prowl in favor of the plan, but Optimus refused. As tempers were still simmering, Ravage infiltrated the Autobot base; Ironhide helped pursue and capture the Decepticon feline, but was too busy chatting with Ratchet later to notice when Ravage escaped his cell. |Crisis of Command| When Ironhide detected a Transformer approaching the Ark, he and the other Autobots gathered to meet it, fearing it was a hostile. None of them expected it to be the Dinobot Swoop, whose mind was being controlled by the human scientist Peter Anthony Morris. Ironhide helped subdue Swoop and Optimus Prime helped him shake the mind control, but cybo-dendron degradation then drove Swoop feral. |The Icarus Theory| Realizing that the other scattered Dinobots were likely experiencing the same effect, the Autobots organized a "Dinobot Hunt" to track down the rampaging 'bots. Ironhide was partnered with Jetfire and Red Alert to corral the berserk Slag — his red armor proving a source of agitation to the Dinobot — though he and Red were initially untrustworthy of Jetfire, given his Decepticon origins. Suitably chastised by Jazz for their prejudice, Ironhide shelved his attitude, and saved Jetfire's life during the mission; discovering that Laserbeak was spying on them, Ironhide incapacitated the Decepticon condor with a stun-blast, then hurled him into Slag's mouth, preventing the Dinobot from roasting Jetfire with his flamethrower. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 At Sparkplug Witwicky's request, Ironhide would serve as a bodyguard for Buster Witwicky alongside Tracks, Smokescreen, and Brawn to prevent any reprisal attacks from the Decepticons. While the Autobots were shadowing the boy at a demolition derby, the Constructicons attacked, and Ironhide once again found himself facing Devastator. The battle did not go much better than his first encounter with the combiner, but this time, the Decepticons pulled out after Soundwave scanned Buster's mind. |Devastation Derby| Ironhide was among the Autobots who witnessed the debut of Omega Supreme, and he participated in the subsequent attack on the Decepticons' coal strip mine base. Once Bumblebee had extracted combiner technology data from Devastator, Smokescreen and the others retreated. |Command Performances| When Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl suddenly disappeared, appearing disintegrated, Ironhide went with Jazz, Hound, and Smokescreen to spy on the Decepticons, presuming they were responsible. At they watched, a new Decepticon, Galvatron arrived, and they learned the incredible truth: Galvatron was from the future, and had time-travelled back to 1986, in the process shunting Prime and the others into Limbo. Galvatron proceeded to dispose of Megatron, entombing him beneath a landslide, and took leadership of the Decepticons for himself. Galvatron's forces then captured Jazz, and when the Autobots attempted a rescue, it did not go well — Galvatron proved so unearthly powerful that they all fell before his might, with only Ironhide left conscious to hear Galvatron warning him to go and never return. Beaten and humiliated, Ironhide saw only one recourse: he dug Megatron out from under the landslide with his bare hands, and brokered an alliance between him and the Autobots. Under Megatron's leadership, the Autobots managed to captured Galvatron's lieutenant Scourge, though Ironhide was buried under a pile of sheet metal during the warehouse battle. Galvatron was subsequently repelled back to his own time. |Target: 2005| Optimus Prime was disheartened to learn how his Autobots had handled his absence, and arranged to fake his death as a test for them. A shattered facsimile construct was used to dupe the Autobots, the remains of which were loaded into Ironhide's vehicle mode. |...The Harder They Die| Ironhide was soon to learn at how inopportune a time Prime's ploy fell, when he greeted the Aerialbots and a team of new Autobots who had just arrived from Cybertron and learned from them that Galvatron had returned from the future. Fortunately, Prime soon returned, interrupting his own funeral by being teleported before the Autobots just as the proceedings were coming to an end. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Ironhide was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Ironhide was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| Ironhide would go on to fight against Ratbat's forces on the moon shortly before the crews of the Ark and the Steelhaven joined under one banner. |Totaled| Optimus Prime would in time return from the dead to retake command of his forces. Ironhide was present when Optimus, Fortress Maximus, and Grimlock held a conference to plan out an attack against the time-displaced Galvatron. The mission was postponed when the sudden appearance of Autobots from the future displaced Optimus and a handful of his soldiers to Limbo, including Ironhide. |Time Wars| Trivia *Peter Cullen reprises his role as Ironhide. Changes *Red Alert was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Slag. *Ironhide didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Ironhide didn't appear in Funeral for a Friend! or King of the Hill! *Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew